Swallow
by Namie Amalia
Summary: inspired from Natsume Yuujinchou epi 6. Dimana roh burung swallow masih menghantui lubuk hati Natsume sampai sekarang, meski ia telah pergi. Namun Natsume masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. RnR?


**Swallow**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Natsume Yuujinchou bukanlah punya saya, kalian pasti tahu XDD

* * *

><p>Burung-burung itu terbang tinggi di angkasa. Terlalu tinggi hingga hanya kulihat bayangan mereka saja, kecil dan hitam menghiasi langit biru. Saat mereka turun ke bawah, perlahan tapi pasti, mereka hinggap di ranting pohon tinggi, dimana sarang mereka berada.<p>

Aku, yang duduk di salah satu batang pohon itu tertegun melihat mereka. Mereka adalah burung walet. _Swallow_. _Tsubame_. Ah, ya. Tsubame.

Kupanjat beberapa dahan lagi dan mendekati mereka, namun tetap menjaga jarak. Kupandangi mereka lekat-lekat, lalu bertanya, "Hei, apakah malam ini hujan akan turun?"

Mereka bercuit ribut, namun tak memperdulikanku. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali ke dahan tempatku pertama duduk. Kusenderkan punggungku di pohon itu, menikmati angin yang berhembus. Disini, ia selalu menyenderkan punggungnya dan menunggu manusia yang menyelamatkannya datang. Taniozaki-san, namanya. Begitu Taniozaki-san datang, ia akan berteriak, berseru kencang, memanggilnya, berulang-ulang. Namun tetap saja Taniozaki-san tak menoleh. Mereka tidak mendengarnya. Mereka tak melihatnya. Aku, pengecualian.

Ia adalah yokai pertama yang bisa membuatku merasa bersyukur bisa melihat hal-hal yang aneh. Karena jika tidak, aku takkan pernah mengenalnya. Ia-lah yokai tertulus yang pernah kutemui. Walaupun kekuatannya lemah, hatinya tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun.

Setiap aku melewati pohon ini, sepulang sekolah, aku selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat senyumnya, semangatnya, bahkan kekesalannya pada Nyako-sensei saat pertama bertemu. Ia seolah mengajarkanku untuk selalu semangat dan tak pernah putus asa. Seperti dirinya, yang tak pernah putus asa meski tahu Taniozaki-san tak mendengar dan tak bisa melihatnya.

Setiap aku melewati jalan ini, bisa kudengar bisikannya memanggilku, penuh harap.

_"Natsume-sama!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?"_ tanyanya penuh harap.

Kalau saja yang memintaku adalah yokai lain, tentu akan kutolak. Aku bisa dianggap gila dan aneh. Namun begitu ia yang meminta, aku menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang.

_"Tanganmu dingin,"_ ujarku. Dingin, namun menentramkan. Dingin yang sejuk.

_"Ahaha, iya."_

Apakah ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apakah ia juga merasa nyaman ketika tangan kami saling bertautan? Sepintas lewat di kepalaku, agar saat ini berlangsung selamanya. Dingin tangannya di tanganku, nyamannya diriku, semuanya. Tak ingin kulepas tangannya waktu itu, dan sempat muncul harapan bodoh untuk menggenggam tangannya selamanya.

Masih kuingat pula senyum pedihnya saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun aku tahu, masih ada yang mengganjalnya. Tentu saja, jika aku jadi dirinya, aku juga pastilah kecewa. Bahkan sekarang, aku kecewa, karena ia sudah berniat kembali.

_"DAM masih kering, kenapa kau tidak disini saja sebentar lagi?"_ ucapku, berusaha menahan kepergiannya. Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh terlintas di otakku; aku berharap, agar DAM selalu kering, hingga ia bisa selamanya disini. Lalu kuhapus pikiran aneh itu cepat-cepat. Tubuhnya lemah, bisakah ia berlama-lama disini? Mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi? Ia bukanlah Nyanko-sensei ataupun Misuzu dengan kekuatan yang hebat. Ia hanyalah yokai yang lemah dengan harapan dan semangat sekuat baja.

Lalu sore hari yang diisi dengan duduk santai di bawah pohon dengan buku bacaan dan ia yang duduk di dahan pohon tinggi ini pun dimulai. Teriakan-teriakannya, semangatnya, dan ketulusannya. Semuanya.

Sekarang, semua itu kurindukan sekaligus kurelakan.

Seperti kurelakan ia pergi ke festival untuk menemui Taniozaki-san. Seperti kukorbankan diriku mengikuti Festival Futaba meski tahu mungkin aku bisa dimakan yokai lain, meski tahu kalau kumenangkan kimono itu ia akan pergi, meski tahu itu adalah perbuatan bodoh.

_"Kau mau mengikuti festival Futaba agar bisa memenangkan kimono itu untuk yokai lemah itu? Ia tak seberharga itu, Natsume-sama!"_ begitu kata mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Akulah yang tak seberharga untuknya. Ia telah mengajarkan ketulusan dan semangat padaku. Akulah yang tak pantas untuknya. Untuk hati sekaya dirinya.

Kuingat malam itu selalu. Sampai sekarang, malam itu masih membayangiku. Malam itu, ketika kurelakan dirinya pergi, ketika kuberikan kimono itu padanya agar ia bisa menjadi manusia semalam dan bisa bertemu pada Taniozaki-san, dan ketika... ketika ia memelukku. Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin, namun terasa hangat di badanku. Perasaan-perasaan aneh dan canggung campur senang seperti saat ia memintaku menggenggam tangannya muncul lagi. Tanganku bergerak kaku dan ragu menyentuhnya, membalas pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya.

Muncul rasa iri pada Taniozaki-san. Ia yang tak bisa melihat dan mendengar ucapannya, tapi ia-lah yang dituju Tsubame, bukan aku. Ialah yang melihat wajah Tsubame saat menjadi manusia dan bersamanya dalam semalam, bukan aku. Saat rasa iri itu muncul, aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tak rela. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ia berkata, _"Terima kasih banyak Natsume-sama!"_ dan melepaskanku. Semua harapanku pupus saat ia pergi dengan wajah penuh senyumnya, memeluk kimono pemberianku erat. Dan saat itu juga, kurelakan ia seperti apa yang ia ajarkan padaku. Kulepas ia dengan tulus, setulus rasa terima kasihnya.

"Lagi-lagi senyam-senyum sendiri!" tegur suara cempreng. Nyanko-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku akan Tsubame. Ia sudah duduk santai di depanku. Aku tersenyum, menatap jalanan. Disana, Taniozaki-san, menoleh, melihatku dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas senyuman dan lambaian tangannya. Kuingat, setelah festival, ia memamerkan fotonya dan Tsubame yang ia sebut 'gadis berkimono biru muda'.

Tsubame dengan wajah manusia, tersenyum bahagia malu-malu di sebelah Taniozaki-san. Dan saat itulah aku menangis. Entah mengapa. Mungkin senang karena akhirnya Tsubame bisa pergi dengan tenang dan impiannya terwujud atau mungkin sedih, karena Tsubame tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah itu padaku.

"Pasti kau sedang melamunkan Tsubame lagi," lagi-lagi ucapan Nyanko-sensei menyadarkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tak menganggapnya rahasia yang memalukan. Tsubame adalah pengalamannya yang tak terlupakan dan memberinya pengajaran, mana mungkin ia menganggapnya memalukan?

"Ayo pulang, Natsume! Hari sudah gelap," ucap Nyanko-sensei sembari mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Aku mengikutinya, namun ternyata ada seorang gadis di bawah yang tak kusadari keberadaannya. Pendaratanku tak semulus Nyanko-sensei karena gadis itu menghalangiku.

"Woah, maafkan aku!" serunya membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah, ya, tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," ucapku seraya mengelus kakiku yang membentur tanah. Kubantu gadis itu berdiri dan baru kusadari wajahnya. Wajahnya, rambutnya, auranya.

Semuanya, sama seperti semangat, senyum, dan ketulusan hatinya.

"Tsubame?"

Gadis itu mendongak, tetap tersenyum meskipun agak bingung. "Maaf?"

Aku masih terperangah, namun cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Aku tersenyum, berusaha menahan air mataku, "Maaf, salah orang."

Apakah ia manusia? Ataukan ia yokai? Aku bertanya-tanya. Lalu Taniozaki-san tiba-tiba datang lagi, memanggil gadis itu dari jauh. Gadis itu membalasnya dan segera pamit, membuatku sadar. Dia bukanlah yokai. Dia manusia.

Hingga Taniozaki-san berdiri di depanku, agak terengah-engah, tersenyum lebar, "Kau baru turun dari pohon, rupanya?" Taniozaki-san menyapaku sambil merangkul gadis itu. "Oh ya, ini anakku. Ia akan pindah kesini dari rumah neneknya. Maaf tadi ia telah menyusahkanmu."

Dan sore itu, kurasakan bisikan Tsubame terbang penuh pengharapan, meramalkan kapan hujan datang.

_"Natsume-sama, nanti malam akan hujan."_

Nada itu... Suara itu... Kutahan-tahan air mataku agar tak tumpah, kutahan diriku agar tak menghambur memeluknya erat.

"Natsume-san, salam kenal."

Sama. Suara dan nada itu... sama.


End file.
